29th Hunger Games
by AmyAuthor
Summary: When Elsa is chosen to enter the Hunger Games with an enemy, what is she going to do when she is the youngest tribute? Will she be the weak girl she seems to be, or prove you can never judge a book by it's cover?
1. Chapter 1 - Fear

**Hey, guys! So this is my second Hunger Games Fanfic. I don't know if my chapters are long enough so please pm me if you want them longer or shorter. Please review with ideas! A lot of ideas come from other people!**

**Chapter 1**

**Fear**

I am a 12 year-old girl named Elsa Edrick. I live in District 7. I am the oldest of seven children. My younger siblings Sheena, Caleb, Estelle, Jemima, Lewis and Dugan are enjoying their childhood. I'm glad for them and envious. They are having fun while I live in fear. With Mother dead, it's just me and Father to feed 8 people everyday. They're all too young to hunt, trade and cook. I must kill innocent animals to live. Why is life like that? My life is that. The Hunger Games is like that.

It is the morning of my first Reaping. I am quite good at sewing so I sell things I sewed and earn a little. I saved the little money I earned and sewed myself a dress. It was a little ratty as we can't afford the best fabrics, but the colour is lovely. A green that turns into blue that turns into black. It describes me. Mysterious. I put it on after scrubbing myself. I eat my small breakfast with my family and then we walk down to the square. I register in. My name is in 5 times. Once because I have to and four bags of tessarare. I stand with the rest of the 12 year old girls. We're all nervous. Nobody is talking. The mayor gives a speech and we watch a video of the Rebellion. After that, our escort, Edwina, walks onto the stage.

"Hello! Hello! It is an honour to be here in District 7. I will reap a boy and girl and they will have the honour of representing District 7 in the 29th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour!" she says extremely quickly.

"As usual, ladies first!" she says walking over to the bowl of female names. She dips her hand in for a few seconds to increase the suspense and then dramatically pulls a name out. she paused and looked up.

"And the female tribute in District 7 is..." she paused and looked up.

"Elsa Edrick!"

I stood frozen for a second, hoping for a volunteer. My Father stood frozen, hoping for a volunteer. My siblings, although young, stood frozen, hoping for a volunteer. Yet no one volunteered. I walked slowly up to the stage with four peacekeepers around me. I climbed onto the stage and found my Father in the crowd. Her was crying. My siblings didn't understand why I was on the stage. Only Caleb and Estelle, the next oldest, understood that the chances of seeing me again were slim. Edwina walked to the boys bowl of names and dramatically pulled out another name.

I gasped. I knew who Johnny Jennings was. A few years back, when my family couldn't even afford

a packet of nuts, I saw his family setting out a picnic. I distracted them and stole some food. Johnny caught me and since violence was illegal unless you're in the games, he swore he'd get revenge. He hasn't gotten it yet and now he's 18 and an expert with knives. I give him a small smile as he walks on to the stage. He must have forgotten because he first looks at me wondering who I am, and then his lips curl into a malicious smile. I go pale and when Edwina makes us shake hands, he grips so tightly I couldn't feel my fingers for the next few minutes.

We are brought into separate rooms to say our goodbyes. My family comes in and I tell Estelle, the next oldest, to try to sell clothes. And Caleb, the oldest boy to hunt for food. I had taught Estelle how to sew and Caleb how to hunt. I told the rest to look after each other and behave. I told Father to sell some food and clothes for good prices and look after them all. Just then, peacekeepers came in to take them out. I screamed before the door slammed.

No one else came to visit me. I just waited for Johnny to finish up saying goodbye. He finished and we were brought to the train that would take us to the Capitol.


	2. Chapter 2 - What's The Point

**Chapter 2 **

**What's The Point **

The train was luxurious and a meal was laid out for us. There was pies, soups, hard-boiled eggs, sandwiches, chicken, salads, fruit and bread sticks. Surely, someone else was coming.

"Take a seat!" said Edwina. I sat at the opposite end of the table to avoid Johnny. Johnny was one of the richer people in the district. He usually had more food than me so he knew his manners and picked up a knife and fork. I didn't. There was no chance of me winning and I wanted to spend my last two weeks being myself.

I reached in and took some chicken. I was ravenous and gobbled it up in seconds. Edwina was about to sit next to me before she saw how I ate, she then sat beside Johnny. I ate until I could eat no more.

Johnny stopped eating a bread stick and asked Edwina, "Where's our mentor?" "Oh, Yvette is having her meal in her bedroom. She likes to meet tributes after everyone's eaten," explained Edwina.

Two servants came and took the empty trays and two more came with more trays this time with dessert. There was a rich chocolate cake cut in slices, a lemon meringue pie and some ice-cream. I had only had ice-cream once. It was during an extremely hot summer when my mother was alive. She made us all an ice-cream from her mothers old recipe book. I had a vanilla one back then but now there was pink ones, brown ones, blue, green and orange ones. I liked trying new things so I chose a blue one. It tasted nice. "That's bubblegum flavoured," said Edwina. Johnny took the green one. Edwina said it was mint. She took a pink one.

We finished our desserts and went into the living room part of the train. It was cosy. There was velvet chairs and a big television with a coffee table in the middle. Sitting on a chair drinking a mug of tea was a middle-aged woman. She had jet black hair down to he shoulders. And her eyes were big and blue. I recognised her as the victor of the 10th Hunger Games.

"Hello. You must be Elsa and Johnny," she said. We nodded. Edwina told us to take a seat and we chose separate seats. "Well, as you know I'm your mentor and will help you try to win these games. But first, are you able to use weapons?" asked Yvette. "Yeah. Sword, Bow and arrows, axe and spears," replied Johnny. "Impressive. And you?" asked Yvette, turning to me. "Well my father taught me how to use knives, but I'm not good," I answered sheepishly. I could see Johnny smile. He taught I'd be an easy target.

"Okay well we'll be in the Capitol at nine o'clock tomorrow morning so we'll watch the reapings first and then you two go to bed.

From District One Royalle and Russell volunteered.

From District Two Vania and Charlie volunteered.

From 3, a brother and sister, Hasna and José got reaped.

From 4, Belinda and Darren got reaped.

From 5, Olivia and Peter were reaped.

From 6, Willow and Rupert were reaped.

From 7, me and Johnny were reaped.

From 8, Rubie and Victor were reaped.

From 9, Lyn and Noah were reaped.

From 10, Mallary and Max.

From 11, Harmony and Wilfred.

From 12, Jayne and Jonah.

We went to bed after that. Our rooms were across from each other. I had a window, wardrobe, bed and dressing table in mine. I didn't bother changing into pyjamas and hopped straight into bed. It was soft and cosy and I fell right asleep.

I woke the next morning at seven thirty. Edwina was yelling at me, "We've got a big day today. Hurry up!" I got up and changed into a skirt and blouse. I done my hair up in a pony tail and walked out for breakfast.

We had another big meal. Then Yvette told us something. "You need sponsors to survive. They don't wan to waste their money. They want the person they sponsored to win. So don't look weak," she said, looking at me. I was hurt that she thought I was weak.

We arrived in the Capitol at nine. Peacekeepers brought us to a building. We were led to separate rooms and placed on a hard table. Three people came in. One had bright pink hair and silver skin. Another had blue hair and red skin. The other had purple hair and grey skin. They began plucking hairs off my body, scrubbing me until I ached and filing my nails. When they finished, I asked, "What's the point of doing this, if in a week I'll have blood stains and scars?" "We think that you should be beautiful while you can" explained the pink-haired one.

When they were satisfied, they called in my stylist. It was a man named Vincent. District 7 was lumber so I was dressed as a tree. I looked ridiculous and doubted I would get a single sponsor. We met Johnny, his stylist, Yvette and Edwina in a large hall where we prepared for the parade.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tribute Parade

**Thank you to my three reviewers so far. I hope you like my story and BTW, Elsa is not named after Elsa in Frozen. I had this planned in like September, before I joined. Sorry about the length of this chapter. I'll make the next one longer. I do own 29th but not Hunger Games. WAAAHHH!**

**Chapter 3**

**Tribute Parade**

There was huge chariots with horses there. Every other district must have been there as the hall was full. Johnny and I walked up to the Distrct 7 chariot. Our horses were pitch black and strong. I stroked their manes while Johnny looked at the other tributes. I expect he's plannig how to kill them after he kills...me. I knew there was no chance I would win. Every other tribute was at least 14. Not one of them looked 12 or 13. I was clearly the youngest and probably the least experienced.

"Please prepare for the Tribute Parade," said a voice.

"In you get!" squealed Edwina.

"Good luck!" whispered Yvette.

I nodded and climbed into the chariot. Just as I was ready, the great doors opened and the chariots rolled out. District 1 was first, 2 was second, 3 was third and so on until it was us. The crowd was too busy screaming at other tributes to notice us. I decided to give a small wave and luckily the cameras were on us at the time. The crowd screamed so I blew a kiss and smiled. The crowd went crazy but the cameras had moved on. Johnny scowled and whispered, "Wait 'till the arena."

* * *

At the end of the parade, the president gave a short speech and then we returned to our mentors and escorts. "Brilliant, Elsa. Johnny, maybe a little wave or smile next time," asked Yvette. Johnny once more scowled at me and then we retired to our was the 7th floor above ground and had 5 bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, a living room and dining room.

We all sat in the living room and Edwina and Yvette talked about tomorrrow. "You'll be training so practice your weapon and learn edible berries and plants. Now off to bed," they said. I left and Johnny followed. Our rooms were across from each others. I slept while dreaming of winning and returning home to my family and being able to give them a home and food like they deserve.

I woke up the next morning at 8:30 a.m. Training was at ten so I had an hour and a half to get ready. I dressed in a blue skin tight top and black leggings. I wore some comfortable runners and tied my hair in a ponytail.

I had breakfast with Johnny and Yvette. Edwina had already eaten. "Remember what I said last night," said Yvette before we left at a quarter to ten. We nodded and left.


End file.
